The Akatsuki Kids
by Nyame
Summary: Naruto/the Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy crossover. This story is a start of a new adventure. Randomly Updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Nyame: Welcome people to my fourth story!!!!!**

**Akatsuki: What happened to the others?**

**Nyame: I'll continue those later. Anyway to the DDDDDDDIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!**

**Nyame: Me no own Naruto or the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"Here by sentence you to 3 years of House arrest with the following people." said Judge Roy Spleen.

"Wait a minute where are we guys?" asked Hidan. "How should we know- hey, didn't our group disband so the organization members could raise their children away from the other members?" asked Pein.

"That is the reason why you are here. You are going to stay in a mansion with your Gods, your kids, them, and their Gods."

"Who are them?"

Roy Spleen smirked as Grim, Billy, Mandy, Eris, Dracula, Irwin, Hoss Delgado, Fred Fredburger, General Skarr, Boogey, Lord Charles Pain, Nergal, Nergal Jr., Mindy, Sperg, and Pud'n entered the underworld courtroom meaning they fell out of a portal in the ceiling.

"Why are we back in the underworld, mon?" asked Grim.

"Well, all of you will be living with these people with your Gods in a HUUUGGGGEEEE mansion for three years." Roy said pointing at the Akatsuki.

"With these losers!!!!" (Guess who it is!)

"Yup"

"So who are your Gods?" asked Pein.

Just then eight people entered through the portal and landed on the ground the girls had green, wavy hair and the buys had platinum blond hair. Their names were Jashin, Seichan, Jisho, Secha, Jimo, Sanachi, Jusco, and Sendana.

"Them. Now who are your Gods?"

"Wait where are we Mandy?" asked Seichan

"The underworld."

"Oh"

"Ours should be coming right-" Pein Started to say until the following happened.

(The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne started playing)

Then Rae started to fall from the ceiling and landed then did a back flip and landed right next to Hidan while singing the following.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Alright_

_Let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey Hey Ho_

"Yo"

When she said that, her husband, Togagine, somersaulted in the air and landed right next her.

"Hello"

When he said that, Rae's Mom, Cedia, landed in a hand stand while reading a dead language spell book while singing the following.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

And then her husband, Rae's Dad Toga, landed in the same fashion as her.

"Hi" they said at the same time.

Then GG and GT landed with their feet, while GG singing the following.

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella story scene?_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

"Hello there" in unison they said.

Then finally Cleopatra and Timon landed on their feet with Cleo's arms around T's neck while he had his arms around d her waist with Cleo singing the following.

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen__  
_

"Hi"

"-now"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: Chappie 1 DOOOONNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyame: I no own Naruto or the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**

**Nyame: Chappie 2 starts in……**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

The song kept on playing and over and over again as they began talking in the courtroom.

"Okay where and why are we here?" asked Ceds (Cedia).

"You are in the underworld courtroom and the reason you are here is because your friends here" Roy Spleen gestured to the Akatsuki "committed crimes of the highest order."

"Oh shit." Was all Cleo and T said.

"Hey, you're weird girl, and geek boy from high school!!!" Jashin exclaimed.

"Crud."

"Hey you're right!!" Seichan said.

"Double Crud."

"Great I got my worst enemies in high school right in the same room with me oh well. Anyway what's the punishment?"

When Roy Spleen told the punishment, these were the reactions.

"Triple Crud." Was what T, Ceds, Toga, Rae, TG, GG, and GT could say as Cleo went on Complaining Rant Mode.

"_**NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I STAYING IN A FUCKING MANSION FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS WITH THESE FUCKING ASSTARDS!!!!!!!" **_ Was her complaint.

The reactions were jaws dropping, smirking, and bright red faces.

"Such foul language shall not be used in this court, you woman." Said Billy.

"_**SHUT UP YOU FUCKING RETARD I'LL SAY WHAT I WANNA SAY DUMBASS, DEAR COUSIN KAMI!!! I SWEAR, YOU'RE LIKE ANOTHER TOBI!!!!!!!"**_

"Uhhh, who's Tobi?"

"_**HIM!!!**_" Cleo said pointing at Tobi who was annoying Deidara. (Everybody who doesn't know them don't know what they look like because there're wearing full Akatsuki uniform and blocks a view of their faces)

"Uhhh, I still don't know who he is because I can't see his face." Billy said childishly.

"_**SHOW HIM YOU'RE FACES!!!**_"

"Yes, Cleo."

"_**I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!!!!"**_

"Hai, Cleopatra-sama!!!"

When they showed their faces, most of the girls had hearts in their eyes while the boys looked at them with envy clear on their faces. One question eluded Grim though.

"Hey you, mon." Grim said looking at Dei.

"Yeah, un?"

"Are you a girl?"

When The Akatsuki, Cleo, T, Ceds, Toga, Rae, TG, GG, and GT heard that they started snickering, actually scratch that, they started full blown out laughing, Dei wasn't though, he was fuming.

"What's so funny, mon?"

"_**I'M A GUY!!!!!**_"

"Oh."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: Second Chappie Done!!!!! Ja Ne!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyame: Time to meet the kids in this chapter, guys.**

**Cleo: Really?!?!**

**Nyame: Yes now do the disclaimer.**

**Cleo: Nyame no own any shows that might come up in the story.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

When Roy Spleen said a huge mansion he meant it. The place had over two-hundred rooms, three bowling alleys, five media rooms, seven huge kitchens, fourteen bathrooms, and everyone was assigned a bedroom fit to their liking.

"Holy shit." Was all Jashin could say.

"Yeah, anyway, where are the kids guys?" asked Cleo.

"Well, we gave each of them directions and told each of them to get their own transportation…" said Pein sheepishly.

"So you're telling me you told a bunch of fourteen year olds to get here in any way possible."

"Yeah"

"You guys have got to be the stupidest people I have ever met."

Just then a limo as long as 15 yards pulled up in the driveway. When it stopped, a boy who looked exactly like Itachi, opened the door and stepped out foot first.

"Let me guess, Itachi that is your son and you got the limo from Sasuke."

"Hn. (Hai Cleopatra-sama)"

"Well what is your name sweetie?"

"Itacie."

With that said he brushed past everyone including Cleo and made his way to the house/mansion.

"That is definitely your son Itachi. I thought-"

Cleo stopped when she saw a broken down motor home come straight down the highway and dropped of a girl with long blue hair, blue skin, two gills on each cheek and had a sword just about her height wrapped in bandages tied to her back. It was obvious she was Kisame's daughter.

"What's the girls name Kisame?"

"Kisana Hoshigaki."

"Well Kisana nice to meet-"

Cleo didn't get to finish because Kisana just brushed past her, made her way to the mansion, and slammed the door. Then everyone heard flapping and looked up to see a clay bird swoop down and drop off a girl who looked like Deidara except the only difference was that she had breasts. She then ignored everyone else made her way to the house

"Dei…"

"Deila Iwa, un."

Then a Sasori look alike appeared in the **Suna-Shunshin** and made his way to the house.

"Akasuna no Sarome."

Then a boy who had white skin and yellow eyes like his father fazed up from the ground and went to the mansion.

"Zetsu the 3rd **or Z3**."

A long haired Uchiha girl appeared in the classic **Konoha-Shunshin** and walked to the Mansion.

"Obita Uchiha"

One boy and one girl appeared in the **Mizu-Shunshin** and stepped in the house.

"Pein Jr. and Kona Kami."

Then a boy, who looked like Kakuzu and even had the same mask on, just appeared out of nowhere and entered the house.

"Kaisho."

"Well that's everyone's kid except for Hidan's but she'll be here in 3…2…1…0."

Just as Cleo said zero a portal opened up and stepped out a girl who had her long silver hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes, pale skin, carrying a three bladed scythe and a huge scroll on her back.

"'Bout time you got here Hicha."

"I'm here so get the fuck over it Granny." She yelled as she travelled down to the house.

"So Rae, TG, Jusco, and Sendana, what do you think of the group you'll be guiding?"

"_**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!**_" all four said simultaneously.

"You three will be guiding this group with Billy, Mandy, Mindy, Sperg, Pud'n, Irwin, and Nergal Jr."

"I hate you Granny." said Rae.

"I love you too, anyway to the house!!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya next time!!!!!! Woo Hoooooooo!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyame: I don't any shows what so ever.**

**Nyame: Chapter 4 commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

(Mansion Roof top)

Rae was sitting on a railing across the said co. with TG on her right, Sendana at her left with Jusco right beside her.

"Okay since your parents and Guardians along with my obaa-chan and oji-san made all of us do this we (Rae, TG, Sendana, Jusco) thought it was best if we got to know each other little better, so all of us will tell everyone one by one your names, like, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams of the future. So does anyone want to go first?" asked Rae. Seeing that no one raised their hand, she sighed. These kids were going to be difficult.

"Fine, I'll go first. My name is Cleorah Royala, but my family and friends call me Rae. My likes are my husband, my family, dango, and any type of music from a cappella to Zydeco. My dislikes are a certain man who I call Dorkimaru, the Icha Icha Paradise series, the author of said series who just so happened to be a super pervert, perverts super, normal, or closet, and sake. Hobbies are reading singing along music, and creating and studying new seals. No dreams since I achieved them when I was six. Who wants to go next?"

When she saw that no one had any interest in sharing any info except for a kid with a really big nose she pointed at him.

"My name is Billy and I like burgers, pie, chocolate covered pickles, and my best friend Mandy. Dislikes are clowns, spiders, and bugs. Hobbies are nose picking. My dream for the future is opening my own dancing chicken farm."

As he finished everyone who didn't know who he was in the first place were looking at him while twitching, except for Rae who looked unfazed by this and instead asked Sendana the following question.

"Sendana, what is Billy's IQ?"

"I doubt you're going to not believe this but its -5."

"Wow, he's dumber than Tobi when he was pretending to be an idiot. Anyway, who's next?"

Hicha slowly raised her hand up as Rae stared at her after she began rising up in the first place. When Rae nodded at her, she cleared her throat and began her introduction. Everyone started to look at her.

"My fucking name is Hicha. My fucking likes are reading my Jashin bible, music, and a certain bastard who I just met today (Kaisho). My fucking dislikes are a certain Hebi-teme, perverted shitheads, and cocksuckers who don't worship Jashin. My hobbies are creating and casting spells from the dead language. My dream was to become Yugakure's weapon mistress but I achieved that a long time ago."

'_Some people never change.' _ Thought Rae.

"Okay people, who's next?"

No one raised their hand. Rae then looked at the other Gods. They shrugged as she sighed.

"_**Alright you little shitstains. I hate this as much as you do but we are going stuck together for a while. We may not like each other and we may have nothing in common but our parents, guardians, and Gods forced us into this. We are going to be doing a LOT of things together. But we have to know a little about each other first. SO STARTING TALKING!!!!!"**_

Suddenly several shot up for chances to introduce themselves (Not the hands).

Rae grinned sadistically. _'Works every time.'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Inside the mansion)

"Well looks like Rae is gonna have a lot of fun." said Cleo.

"That girl is a natural at this shit." said Hidan.

"Ain't that the truth!!?" Timon laughed.

They, along with the Akatsuki, continued laughing until someone cleared their throats to gain their attention. It was Jashin.

He had a puzzled look on his face as if he was studying them. Then, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you guys so… relaxed?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned Cleo.

"I mean you guys act so carefree. It's just so strange that you guys are so… so…-"

"So what?"

"So calm and happy. I mean, we're in a situation where you have to spend three years with people that you separated from years ago and a group people you don't know a single thing about and another group of people you had a bad past with. How can you be happy about that!?!?"

There was silence all over the room. That is, until Cleo broke it.

"It is very simple Jashin. This is a new experience for us we get to meet new people, and turn former enemies, like you and Seichan, into friends. It's like whole new adventure. An adventure we should enjoy."

Everyone was silent for a few moments until a huge crash outside was heard outside. Everyone went outside to look.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Five minutes earlier- Akatsuki kids)

Itacie was almost done with his intro.

"…And my dream is to find out where my father keeps his secret pocky stash."

Everything was silent for a moment until everyone started twitching. Even Billy.

"So basically you're a pocky-obsessed Uchiha?" asked Kisana.

"Hn (Yup)."

Rae rubbed her temples. She should have expected this seeing as Itacie was Itachi's son. _'Itachi was known to have a huge obsession with pocky. Itacie must have adopted it too. Apparently the Akatsuki kids are all like their parents._

_Sarome is apparently turned into a puppet by his father. He hated it at first but eventually accepted it. But that was one of the few differences they have. While his father likes being a puppet, Sarome only accepts it, he doesn't exactly like it. Though he doesn't really think that puppets are art though._

_Deila, like her father, loves to blow shit up, but to a lesser extent. She only has three mouths though, which also includes her mouth on her face and that she doesn't really think her explosions are art._

_Kisana is exactly like her father, cocky and sadistic. But unlike Kisame, she knows how to be quiet. Probably when she was in the academy everyone was afraid of her; considering her looks and the fact she is the daughter of an S-ranked Criminal and that said criminal was part of the famous __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū **__(Seven Swordsmen of the Mist)._

_Obita is also like her father. She is probably one of the best when it comes to deception. She sometimes acts like she is another Madara Uchiha and other times she acts like another Tobi. But there are other times when she shows a side that's a combination of both. A side that is the pure definition of insanity. Something she said herself is real._

_Then there is Z3. He is a lot like his father when he was younger if you look at it. Just by looking at the way he acts one could tell he is a __schizophrenic__ just like his father. But he hides it like Zetsu did when he was younger. Though he does have his father's obsession with meat, something that probably runs in the family._

_Kona is a hard one. She is exactly like her mother on the outside, but on the inside is a total mystery. She seems to keep to herself. And the only difference with her mother on her outside personality is her hairstyle._

_Pein Jr. is a little different from his father. He is more open to everyone then his father ever was. He also seems to show signs of a crush _(You'll find out later)_._

_Kaisho is less of an ass than his father is but still, an ass. He is everything like his father. The Money obsession, the cold attitude- everything! But there was one difference. It's a crush. A very big crush. A very big crush on… Hicha._

_Hicha is so much like her father it's scary. My dear cousin hasn't changed one bit ever since she found out her bastard of a boyfriend or ex-boyfriend I should say, was cheating on her. Though she is showing some interest in Kaisho. Those two would make a good couple._

_As for those children from the Endsville dimension…they are a strange bunch but I've seen worse.' _It was then that Rae noticed everyone was looking at her. She rubbed the back of her sheepishly as she spoke.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. Anyway, my overall impression is…" There was a small pause "I don't like you."

Everyone except Billy and the God's did an anime fall. Instead, Billy jumped off the roof and onto the ground with a crash.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Present time- Outside the mansion)

"OMG!! Billy, are you okay!?!?" asked Sanachi as she picked him up.

"I'm fine. I just jumped off the roof. …I want to do it again." He said and started go back the roof.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Pairings will be told Next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nyame no own anything.**

**Story starts in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Pairings**

Hidan X Konan

Togagine X Cleorah

Timon X Cleopatra

Cedia X Toga

GG X GT

Hicha X Kaisho

Pein Jr. X Kona

Itacie X Kisana

Z3 X Obita

Sarome X Deila

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

(Next Day-Mansion-Living Room)

Currently everyone was in the living room deciding where they should go for the day, since it was in fact, a Saturday.

"Let's go to the mall, Yo." said Irwin.

"No way am I going to the mall and be seen with you losers!!!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Well too bad we're going to the mall Mindy, and you're coming with us." announced Jusco.

Mindy just pouted.

Everyone sighed at her popularity problem.

"You get to ride in a limo." mentioned Togagine.

THAT got Mindy out of complaining.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Twenty Minutes Later-The Mall)

Everyone was in front of the entrance of the mall to get there assigned groups.

"Okay people get into your assigned groups." Ordered Cleopatra.

**Groups**

**Group one**

The Adults of the Endsville Group

**Group two**

The Akatsuki

**Group three**

The Endsville Kids plus Jusco and Sendana

**Group four**

The Akatsuki kids plus Cleorah and Togagine

**Group five**

The rest of the Gods

"Now each group will be given $7000 to spend on whatever they want in the mall that's buyable. Be back at the entrance by 7 o'clock p.m. 'kay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now SCATTER!!!"

Everyone left to buy stuff or to cause chaos without knowing it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group one**

"Where are goin', Mon?" asked Grim.

"Macy's, duh." Replied Nergal.

"Why Macy's?" asked Lord Charles.

"Because we need new wardrobes." replied Boogey.

And so, they spent the rest of their time in Macy's looking for new wardrobes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group two**

"Any idea where to go?" asked Kisame in an unusual bored tone. Well, unusual for him.

"Well, we could go shopping at Target, un." suggested Deidara as he looked at a Directory for the mall.

"Why Target?"

"Deila asked for $200 worth in iTunes gift cards and threatened to loosen the stitches on chest-mouth and force clay into it and detonate my body in my sleep if I don't get it for her, un."

"That sucks."

"I know, un."

So they decided to go to Target for Deidara's sake.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group three**

"Uh, Jusco where are we going?" asked Mandy.

"Food Court. All of you are going to be begging for food if we don't go now." said the Platinum Blond.

"No way-" began Mindy.

"_**CAN IT MINDY!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" everyone cut her off from being annoyed with her attitude.

After that they got to the Food Court and had lunch.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group Four**

"Where are we going?" asked Sarome.

"Arcade. Either that or expensive stores that sell tacky clothing like Abercrappy and Bitch (AN: Sorry Nairo Xana and Jemmi.)." replied Rae.

(Guess the Replies)

"Hn (Arcade)."

"Definitely Arcade, seriously."

"Arcade. It will cost us less money."

So they went to the Arcade.

But what they found there was what less expected.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group Five**

Currently singing karaoke in the limo.

**Cleopatra**

_He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?_

He was a punk; she did ballet  
what more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell but  
secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone

she turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
The man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know!

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group one**

"What do yah mean dat I can't buy dis!?!?" asked Grim in his usual Jamaican accent.

"I mean it's out of our budget." Explained Nergal

"What! How is 500 new black hooded robes out of our budget!?!?!"

"I mean it's so expensive that it's like tacky like those clothes from Abercrombie and Fitch."

"_**I'LL SHOW YOU TACKY!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Grim then started chasing Nergal while trying to cut him in half with his scythe.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group two**

"Any suggestion on how I should buy the itunes gift cards, un?" questioned Deidara.

"Buy two $100 dollar gift cards, it's cheaper that way." responded Kakuzu.

"That explains why you mentioned it, un."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group three**

"No, bad Billy, bad!!" screamed Sendana.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You sneezed all over the food!!!!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group Four**

Having a DDR competition. Enough said.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group Five**

Still singing karaoke in the limo.

**Cleopatra (Lil' Mama) and Seichan (Avril Lavigne)**

_Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne REMIX__  
__Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne REMIX__  
__Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne REMIX__  
__Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne REMIX__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way no way I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend___

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me__  
__No way no way you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend___

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend___

_Don't get it twisted Lil Mama got my paper on__  
__That means im a paper chaser I chase my paper on__  
__And I know we chasin' paper that you be chasin on__  
__I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on__  
__Hands and a boob and a chopped up song__  
__Put it in a store and they go cops on__  
__Everybody know that it's no combo__  
__Ya Betta lay low like popo__  
__Case ya ain't know betta already know__  
__I gos in like project so__  
__So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama___

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way no way I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend___

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me__  
__No way no way you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend___

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend___

_Please ain't party stop__  
__All I knows sixteen to pop__  
__Told ya ya'll betta act on top__  
__Been doin' this since hop mo pop__  
__Ahh tell tha' brothah can't stop__  
__Fo all the man's im cracked on rocks__  
__Fo all the man's they love mah mas__  
__Style so I gotta go hard__  
__der than I did before__  
__her style is crossover__  
__pee wee curlin' Lil Mama__  
__miss stuff is goin in__  
__so when you see me in the drop top shades__  
__in tha summa time blazin' you wanna be my boyfriend.___

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way no way I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend___

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me__  
__No way no way you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend___

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend___

_Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__Cause I can cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other__  
__So when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking___

_Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__Cause I can cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other__  
__So when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking___

_You wave goodbye__  
__Your girls a bird__  
__You by my side__  
__Make it work__  
__You and her that sounds absurd__  
__Me and you go betta ya heard?__  
__Ya ain't hear any dumb girls laugh in the back__  
__that's cause I speak crack on tha track__  
__I'ma keep it real boy__  
__I'm trying to mack__  
__Let me know if you down with that__  
__Me and yo girlfriend we ain't no tie__  
__You betta s-c-i__  
__I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson__  
__I got plastic elastic in the back__  
__Of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin'__  
__Tiger purses bank is filled__  
__Im mad cause this is nothing___

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way no way I think you need a new one__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend___

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me__  
__No way no way you know it's not a secret__  
__Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend___

_I could be your girl (Lil Mama be your girlfriend)___

_Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne___

_No way no way hey, hey!_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group one**

"_**SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ yelled out Nergal.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group two**

Currently arguing with each other on what to buy for the rest of the kids.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group three**

Currently everyone was arguing on where to go next.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group Four**

Still having a DDR competition.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group Five**

_Still _doing karaoke in the limo.

**Timon**

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
she wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

And when she walks,  
all the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the god smack and I like agent orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never know that it's me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a trans-am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
she is lookin' through me  
if you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again  
with fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped....moped.....

It's like a bad movie  
she is lookin' through me  
if you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group one**

Nergal is still running away from Grim.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group two**

Went to the Food Court.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group three**

_Still _arguing.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group Four**

Got into a fight with another group of teenagers.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Group Five**

I think it's obvious.

**Cleopatra**

_No attorneys__  
__To plead my case__  
__No opiates__  
__To send me into outta space__  
__And my fingers__  
__Are bejeweled__  
__With diamonds and gold__  
__But that ain't gonna help me now___

_I'm trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I disturb my town__  
__I'm trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I got trouble in my town___

_You think your right__  
__But you were wrong__  
__You tried to take me__  
__But I knew all along__  
__You can take me__  
__For a ride__  
__I'm not a fool out__  
__So you better run and hide___

_I'm trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I got trouble in my town__  
__I'm trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I got trouble in my town___

_If you see me coming__  
__Down the street then__  
__You know it's time to__  
__Go (and you know it's time to go__  
__Cause here comes trouble)___

_No attorneys__  
__To plead my case__  
__No opiates__  
__To send me into outta space__  
__And my fingers__  
__Are bejeweled__  
__With diamonds and gold__  
__But that ain't gonna help me now___

_You think your right__  
__But you were wrong__  
__You tried to take me__  
__But I knew all along__  
__You can take me__  
__For a ride__  
__Cause I'm not a fool out__  
__So you better run and hide___

_I'm trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I disturb my town__  
__I'm trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I got trouble in my town___

_So if you see me coming__  
__Down the street then__  
__You know it's time to__  
__Go (go-oh-oh..I got) ___

_Trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I got trouble in my town__  
__I'm trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I got trouble in my town___

_Trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I got trouble in my town__  
__I'm trouble__  
__Yeah trouble now__  
__I'm trouble ya'll__  
__I got trouble in my town ya___

_I got trouble in my town ya___

_I got trouble in my town ya_


End file.
